


Yavanna's Hands

by Square_Pancake



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Hobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo, Gen, M/M, Magic, The Shire, Yavanna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Pancake/pseuds/Square_Pancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the strife that has spread across Arda through the Ages, none seemed to touch the hobbits once the Children of Yavanna settled in the Shire.   When questioned, outsiders were told that the Shire was protected by and cradled in Yavanna’s Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yavanna's Hands

For all the strife that has spread across Arda through the Ages, none seemed to touch the hobbits once the Children of Yavanna settled in the Shire. Even during the Fell Winter, though hunger was common, not a single hobbit died to violence within the boundaries of the Shire. Few people questioned the source of the peace, and in truth, the secret of the Shire’s tranquility was known only to the Rangers, the Maiar, some few elves and the hobbits themselves. When questioned, all others were merely told that the Shire was protected by and cradled in Yavanna’s Hands. 

For the Rangers, keeping the Shire’s secret was a practical matter of having a place they could rest without fear. So long as they brought no violence in their hearts, the Watchers could retreat to the shire when weakened by attacks from the darkness.

Of the Maiar, Gandalf the Grey was the only one who gave much thought to Hobbits- what knowledge the other wizards had gained through the years overshadowed any knowledge of Yavanna’s Hands, and Yavanna’s Children faded entirely from their minds. Few were those who would press the Grey Wizard for answers and fewer still those who could gain any answers.

Among the Elves, Lord Elrond offered support to hobbits where possible, and kept the secret of Yavanna’s Hands more out of habit than deliberation. The Valar’s gifts were not a topic for gossip or casual conversation.

As for the hobbits, few left the Shire. And though the secrecy of dwarves is common knowledge, it is hobbits who have truly mastered the art of keeping secrets. For hobbits listen well and speak often, but say little of importance. A man visiting Bree may well learn that hobbits eat many meals, rarely leave home and depend on the Rangers for protection. He might hear the details of prize-winning tomatoes and the newest ales available at the Green Dragon, but he will never hear of harvest chants, of the music of the Old Forest or the true nature of Yavanna’s Hands. 

But few secrets last forever, and when Galdalf the Grey came to spirit away Bell Baggins, he added a company of dwarves to those who knew the secret that kept the Shire safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm going to do anything with this- I've got a sense for where this is going, but not enough to say it will be continued.


End file.
